


When Two Magicals Crash

by Polarissruler



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Humor, Humor, Post season 1 of Cute High, Ships to be added - Freeform, Spoilers for Cute High, Spoilers for Puella Magi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: Kyubey had put Madoka as his goal number 1. That girl had enough potential to meet its requirements in an instant. There was only a single problem: Akemi Homura. So he decided to let time do his own thing and wait, until Homura falls in the unavoidable despair. In the mean time, he decided to chase on another person with similar potential...





	When Two Magicals Crash

* * *

 

Homura felt something creeping in her flat. With the edge of her eye she caught the white red-eyed alien that was bent on destroying her life. Kyubey. The girl transformed quickly and took the first weapon in her shield she could find.  
A bazooka. It probably would reduce the whole building to rubble, but she was not going to live there for much more. Soon, Wlapurgisnacht would come and Homura would have to restart the timeline. Did that make it worthy to see Kyubey's bloody remains all over the rubble? Probably.  
"I do not want to fight," said the white devil. "I came to say that you won."  
It would leave Kyubey's guts over the pieces of the building, its eyes, still bloody red would explode when crushed by her foot...  
Wait, what did Kyubey just say?  
"I expected much more excitement from you. Is not that usual in humans?"  
After a moment, Homura's thoughts ordered themselves in nice piles. "What do you mean that I won?"  
Kyubey looked at her like she was an alien. "We fight in only one one thing - and I give up on Madoka. I have found another source of potential energy. It is not as powerful as she, but should be much easier to get. I will just leave you here, until you fall in despair and I get to Madoka with no problem."  
What? Kyubey had never given up on Madoka before, in no timeline! "W-why?" asked the girl. What made this time so different?  
"You think only you can change events between timelines? So selfish. Well, if you have no other questions, I will be going. I need to meet the boy in Binan."  
Homura wanted to kick Kyubey out of her flat in joy, but something in his words seemed off.  
"Wait, boy? What happened to your teen girl fetish?" asked she.  
"I have no idea what that means, but coming from you, I expect it is a from of an insult." answered the alien.  
"Teen girl fetish is..." Homura's brain caught up to her mouth. Why the hell was she explaining fetishes to an asexual alien, who probably had no idea how humans...  
"I have a pretty good idea, actually. Some magical girls often get so used to my presence, that they forget I am there, when they..."  
"Just go away!" shouted Homura.  
For first time, Kyubey did just as said.  
Homura jumped in air from joy. Finally! She had won! Now that Kyubey had given up on Madoka, nothing bad could happen!  
Suddenly, her mobile made a quick "Ping!". The girl checked it.  
"Notification:  
"Walpurgisnacht comes in two weeks. Make a plan, so that the highest number of people Madoka cares about survive."  
All her happiness evaporated, just like water sprinkled over a stove.  
Homura stopped the time. She looked at the world around her, locked in perfect stillness. The girl took a random gun and shot the closest thing she could see. It was some random vase, which busted into million unmoving pieces.  
Why did she have to come and ruin everything? What was the chance Kyubey would find the boy with powers, almost equal with Madoka...  
He! He was her chance! Maybe that boy could destroy Walpurgisnacht! Homura just had to find him before Kyubey.  
This was the best possible universe as of now. Homura could not afford to play recklessly.  
She let the time flow once more and opened her phone.  
"Let's see what I will find about this place Binan..."

* * *

 

"Hello!"  
The words echoed thorough the boy's mind. Some people would think they were maddening, but most people lived in a world, where pink cuddly wombats from space did not exist.  
So when Yumoto heard the voice, his question was "Where are you?"  
"Up here." answered the possible cuddly alien.  
The boy let off the broom and looked at the shelf. On its top stood a tiny, white cat-rabbit-rat thing.  
"I am Kyubey. I am an..."  
"Alien!" shouted Yumoto and jumped to grab the thing. "You are so cute and fluffy and sweet - not as much as Wombat, but still the second-cutest alien I have ever seen!" He hugged it so hard, that had it needed to breath, it would have died  
Kyubey jumped out of the deadly gasp. That human have seen other aliens? Could that play a part in his enormous potential? The alien had to find the answers to all those questions later.  
"Oh, but why are you here?" asked Yumoto. "Is the Earth in danger again? Should I call the whole Club? The School Council is still here, actually! Will we need them?"  
What? Had that boy already fought witches? No, he had no Soul Gem. The best way to learn what he meant was to play along. Fortunately, Kyubey was very good at deceiving people.  
"No, there is no imminent danger. It is going to come later, and we will need your help to stop it. You already know that it is dangerous, and do not have to agree. But if you choose to, I can give you something in exchange - a wish!"  
The boy's eyes lit. "Wish! Like everything! In that case, I must call the whole Club, so they get their prises, too! I am sure, they will be thrilled to fight again!"  
"Not needed," answered Kyubey "Someone else is taking care of that. Well, what do you say?"  
The boy took an expression, that Kyubey had linked with thinking on most other people. It was highly unlikely Yumoto could think of something impossible, so Kyubey was not worried.  
"Of course I will fight! Born for love, die for love!" shouted the boy. "Love is all! But I do not have a wish right now. Can I get it later?"  
That was a problem, on other side. Usually Kyubey left the girls to think, because the more thought they put in their wish, the more they despaired when it failed. But if the boy went to speak with his friends, he would find the holes in the explantation and stop trusting the alien.  
"There must be something you wish for with your whole heart!" said Kyubey.  
"No. I have my friends, the bath, Gora... what more should I need?" asked the boy.  
Well, if he could not force Yumoto to make a wish, Kyubey at least could stay with him and make sure he did not suspect it.  
"Then I am going to stay with you, until you think of something," said the alien.  
Yumoto hugged it with his humongous strength once again.  
Hopefully, Homura was going to fall in despair soon enough. Otherwise, Kyubey would pass through at least fifteen bodies with that boy, and for some reason that really scared the humans.  
They were so strange creatures for Kyubey, no matter how many times he visited them.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I cannot promise any frequency of updates. It could be one every few weeks, or few at once. School takes its toll on me hard.  
> Second, after I fell in love with magical girl anime, I had to write something about those two. I want this to be a a bit like Puella, a bit like Cute High and a bit its own thing and I hope I succeed.  
> Also, here is a sneak-peek of the next chapter
> 
> "Is that a real girl?"  
> "I thought they were only a myth!"  
> "Did not the hentai manga invent them from scratch?"


End file.
